maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
MapleStory Adventures
MapleStory Adventures is a free-to-play, 2D, side-scrolling social network game developed by the South Korean company Nexon for Facebook. MapleStory Adventures is a simplified version of MapleStory’s basic gameplay and includes creating an avatar, fighting monsters and completing quests . Although the gameplay is altered for the social networking conventions and includes freemium content, the main storyline of the game remains the samehttp://www.zam.com/story.html?story=27188. MapleStory Adventures is free to play, but players have the option of purchasing premium content. Gameplay MapleStory Adventures is a 2D scrolling social network game on Facebook. At the start of the game, players must create a customizable avatar and select a class . Players may choose to play as either a Warrior or a Magician . During the game, players may move anywhere they wish across a 2D side scrolling representation of “Maple World.” The game is composed of “quests ,” which usually consist of killing a certain number of monsters and collecting various items that drop from their corpses. Players will receive some quests automatically, and others can be obtained by clicking on various NPCs (Non-Player Characters). By clicking on a monster, the player delivers strikes which will cause the monster a certain amount of damage, dependent upon the player’s level and the equipment they wield. Each strike costs a certain amount of energy , drawn from a pool that slowly replenishes in real time. As players level up, this energy gauge will grow.http://www.gamezebo.com/games/maplestory-adventures/preview Levels and Skills When a player kills a monster, various items may drop from the corpse. These include blue stars, which may be collected to increase a player’s experience level , quest items , collection items , gold coins , and “mystery boxes .” As a player’s experience level rises, their power increases and they may use gold coins to purchase various skills. For higher-leveled skills, players will also need to obtain Skill Permits . These skills can then be used to kill more difficult monsters in order to acquire better treasures. Equipment and Items As a player levels up, they will have the opportunity to use gold coins to purchase various pieces of equipment that increase their attack power in the game. They may also purchase items that have purely cosmetic rare value. Other items that drop from monsters may be part of a “game collection.” Collections may be turned in for extra energy or other prizes at the shop. Mystery boxes provide a random gift when opened. These gifts can include a quantity of gold , consumables , or cosmetic clothing which can increse attack power. Map MapleStory Adventures is played on a simplified version of Maple World. Areas in MapleStory Adventures that correspond to those in the original MapleStory game include Henesys , Ellinia , Perion and Kerning City .http://blog.games.com/2011/06/17/maplestory-adventures-facebook/ Social Interaction Like other Facebook games, MapleStory Adventures incorporates social networking aspects into the gameplay. Players may invite their friends to become adventuring companions. When they accept, each person may then hire the other to fight alongside them in the game. This grants the players extra energy during monster battles. Gifts Players may send each other free gifts. These include items that provide extra energy, keys to open mystery boxes, or objects that allow them to access higher level skills. Linking In the Open Beta phase of the game, you are supposed to be allowed to link your MapleStory Adventures character to your PC Version MapleStory game to gain rewards for playing the Facebook version. Beta Tests Nexon America held a Closed Beta Test for MapleStory Adventures from June 15 to June 26, 2011.http://www.facebook.com/notes/maplestory-adventures/closed-beta-details/211126895592830 Closed Beta keys were given to those who completed a survey on the MapleStory Adventures Facebook page within a designated period. Each participant was given five keys and encouraged to use the extras to invite friends to play. Additional keys were also given out periodically to Facebook fans throughout the Closed Beta. At the end of Closed Beta, Nexon America announced that the MapleStory Adventures Open Beta would begin “at the end of July, 2011.”http://www.facebook.com/MapleStoryAdventures Open Beta began on July 27 at 4:00pm PST. Reception The 11-day Closed Beta for MapleStory Adventures proved popular, quickly reaching its 30,000 player cap.http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/maplestory/news/6323585/maplestory-adventures-sets-forth-in-july MapleStory Adventures has become the fastest growing Korean social game by surpassing 3,000,000 monthly active users just seven weeks into its open beta. References External links * [http://www.facebook.com/MapleStoryAdventures Official MapleStory Adventures Facebook Page] * [http://maplestoryadventures.nexon.net/ Official MapleStory Adventures Web page] * [http://apps.facebook.com/maplestoryadventures/ MapleStory Adventures Facebook app] * MapleStory M Webpage Category:Gameplay